Y, son cosas
by Seba20
Summary: Y, son cosas pequeñas, pero importantes, que nos pueden ayudar a crear una relación firme, porque así pude yo. NaruHina... Hinata PoV's 'ttebane


_Alohaaaa, ya van dos veces! pero bueee, que se le va a hacer... ne, ne, estoy escuchando los openings de Naruto, empecé desde los de Shippuden :B voy en Sign *¬*_

**AAAAAdvertencias**_, si señores, han llegado las tan malas advertencias: Naruto, osbvio, es del gran mangaka que ayer no publicó (o fue shiippuden . tv_?_) su preciado manga ¡Grrr, nos deja con las ganas!, ah, y posible UA/AU tee~hee_

* * *

-¡Hinata-chan!-me llamó un rubio

-N-Naruto-kun-dije

-¡Como Sakura-chan no quiso ir a comer ramen conmigo y te vi, vamos los dos!-dijo Naruto

-Eh, eh, de acuerdo, me gustaría mucho ir contigo Naruto-kun-dije, un poco sonrosada

-¡Pues vamos!-gritó Naruto

~o~

-Estuvo fantástico, Naruto-kun-dije

-Tee-hee, Ichiraku Ramen es el mejor como te había dicho 'ttebayo-dijo Naruto con una de sus grandes sonrisas

Naruto sacó su monedero de mono-kawaii y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Neh, Naruto-kun, ¿que pasa?-pregunté

Girando la cabeza tiesa y lentamente me miró y dijo: -¡No tengo dinero 'ttebayo!- sonreí - ¡pero, pero no te preocupes dattebayo, que lo podemos solucionar y decírselo al viejo Teuchi 'ttebayo, soy cliente habitual, no creo que pase nada, así que

-N-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, yo, yo lo puedo pagar-dije

-¡¿Enserio Hinata-chan?!-preguntó/gritó Naruto-¡¿Aunque, aunque me haya comido 12 platos de ramen 'ttebayo?!-

-S-Si, Naruto-kun, n-no encuentro ningún problema en p-pagarlo-dije sonriendo

-Cuando tenga dinero, te lo devuelvo 'ttebayo-dijo con ojitos de estrella

-Etto... N-Naruto-kun, eso n-no es necesario-dije

-¡Gwa, Hinata-chan, eres la mejor dattebayo!-gritó Naruto con su gran sonrisa y saltó a abrazarme

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun-dije, con mi cabeza hirviendo... no recuerdo nada más de lo que pasó

* * *

Iba en bicicleta camino a mi casa, sonriendo por la vida. ¡Había sido tan solo hace dos semanas que Naruto-kun me invitó ramen! Si, si, todo marchaba feliz. Me desvié por un parque, siempre me atraen, me calman, me incitan a sonreír. Me senté en una banca y ¡Aaah, exquisito aroma de la tranquilidad y plenitud! De repente, algo pasa, hoy no es como los otros días. Alguien llora, y eso arruina la felicidad del parque. Debo encontrar la fuente y calmarlo, porque eso quiere el parque, que la gente que venga sea feliz.

A medida que me acerco, veo que no es un llanto común, es un llanto silencioso, doloroso y contenido. El que llora es rubio y sé porque me sentí afligida. Naruto-kun está llorando. Naruto-kun, ¿por qué lloras, que ha pasado? le diría, no era momento de la timidez.

Me acerqué y me hinqué. Tenía un helado a medio comer.

-N-Naruto-kun, ¿q-q-qué pa-pasó?-dije, al parecer no me escuchó ¡Ugh, timidez fuera por favor!

Exhalé.

-N-Naruto-kun-le toqué la rodilla cariñosamente-¿qué pasó, por qué lloras?-

-Mi padrino-dijo con la voz quebrada- El era como un padre-

Ya lo entendía todo. No era necesario decirlo.

-Naruto, no creo que Jiraiya-san te haya querido ver llorar-dije sonriendole

Naruto no me miró ni respondió. Tenía la mirada esquiva. Con coraje, le tomé la mejilla, la acaricié y dije: -Lo que haremos, será, observar como el parque nos da una espléndida vista del ocaso-

Le tomé la mano y me senté junto a él.

-Yo creo que... el Sol es la representación de nuestros seres queridos en el día, que nos miran y nos dicen "¡Sigue adelante, no te rindas!" y que si los contemplamos, nos sonreiran. Y que en el ocaso es la última sonrisa del día, porque con la luna nos dan calma y nos dicen que mañana será otro día. Yo creo que mi madre, tus padres, y ahora último, Jiraiya-san, te están, nos están queriendo decir que, no importa el dolor, sigamos adelante, y sonríamos, como tu siempre lo haces, como Jiraiya-san quería que simpre lo hicieses-dije mirando los últimos rayos del sol- bueno... por algo me pusieron Hinata...- por primera vez en este día, Naruto me miró

-Gracias, Hinata-chan-me dijo

-No, gracias a ti-dije de corazón, y empeoró, me entró la timidez- Etto... c-cuidate N-Naruto-kun, ya es hora d-de i-irme-dije sonriendole, me paré y me subí en mi bicicleta, dirigiéndome a mi casa

* * *

Hoy es mi concierto de piano para que me dejen entrar a la academia, y es al aire libre, y es cuanta gente quiera ver a los participantes, y me han dado cuatro pases para invitar a quienes quiera, las familias están invitadas si o si, así que ellos no cuentan. Hoy es el último plazo para entregar las invitaciones y avisar, porque se deben reservar los puestos. Ya les he dado a Tenten, Sakura e Ino, mis mejores amigas, pero el último pase era para Naruto-kun, y ahora estoy parada, detrás de un tronco, a horas de mi presentación, viendolo.

-N-Naruto-kun-digo

El gira la cabeza y me ve.

-¡Ah, Hinata-chan!-dice, ¡por qué no tengo su expresividad!

-Etto... etto... ¡Te vengo a invitar a mi concierto de piano!-hago una reverencia mientras le tiendo la invitación

-Ehh, Hinata-chan, había hecho planes para hoy

Siento mis piernas temblar. Mis labios también. Mis manos caen. Todo me pesa.

... pero todo era comer ramen, asi que, ¡encantado iré 'ttebayo!-prosiguió Naruto

Eh. Eh. Eh. Ya no tengo nada de peso encima mio, me siento aliviada... y a la vez un poco... no sé como decirlo, ya me estaba cayendo cuando termina de hablar. A Naruto-kun le debo prestar doble de atención que antes.

-¿Y, cuándo es 'ttebayo?-pregunta como si nada

Ups. Aun sigue.

-Etto... hoy, e-es hoy, N-Naruto-kun, en la p-plaza de a-arboles de ce-cerezos en f-flor-dije

-¡Ten por seguro que iré 'ttebayo!-gritó

Bueno, era algo bueno y algo malo, bueno porque Naruto-kun me iría a ver, malo por mis nervios, si ya sin él estaba nerviosa por toda la gente, más lo estaré si va Naruto-kun.

~o~

Bueno, me dijeron que tocara dos canciones, y ya estoy cuales pueden ser. No nos han dicho quien va cuando. Estoy con un vestido blanco perla (sin escote, uff) y unos pequeños guantes negros y unos aros del mismo color. Ino y Sakura confeccionaron el vestido, y Tenten los aros y los guantes. Mmm, que canciones podré hacer. Uh, ya empezaron... debo ver, debo ver...

-Y la primera participante en deleitarnos con sus melodías será... Hyuga Hinata-dijo una de las juezas

Eh, que mal, ¡pero justo elegí las dos canciones! Bien Hinata, bien hecho. Estoy satisfecha de

-Por favor Hinata, pase al escenario-dijo la jueza

Interrumpieron mi elogio, y justo ahora que me entraba el coraje...

De toda la gente que vi, el que resaltó fue Naruto, por su sonrisa y por sus ojos. Bien, no importa si no sale como yo quería, porque al fin y al cabo tocar piano es un pasatiempo, aunque, creo que todo saldrá bien.

~o~

Bueno, salió todo bien, de 50 participantes, han elegido a 15, entre esos yo. Toqué "Sorrow & Sadness" y "Butterfly". Esas canciones me tocaba mi mamá... y muchas más, pero estas realmente eran cautivadoras, eso sí, algo tristes, pero no importa. Al parecer a todo les gusto.

-¡Hinata-chan, estuviste genial 'ttebayo!, ¿me podrías enseñar?-dijo Naruto

* * *

Naruto-kun me invitó a su baile de graduación. Digo, es el baile de todos, también mío, somos compañeros, pero aun no me lo creo. Mis amigas me miraron cómplices.

-Bien Hinatita, como son el uno para el otro-dijo Ino

-Y como somos mejores amigas-dijo Sakura

-Te confeccionaremos tu vestimenta, eso si, nos vamos a ayudar entre todas, pero te aportaremos más a ti-dijo Tenten

-Ahorros y ahorros para nuestro vestidos, pero aún más ahorros para tus cosas-dijo Ino

-¡Si, lo planeamos todo desde que empezó el año!-dijo Sakura

Y me abrazaron. Amigas, como son.

~o~

Me sentía extraña.

-¡Wow... H-Hinata-chan, te v-ves hermosa!-dijo Naruto sonrojado

Era un vestido azul que empezaba desde el cuello y llegaba a los talones y tenía escote. Unos zapatos de tacón blanco perla y un collar con... una perla. ¿Todo esto es acorde a mis ojos? Bueno, bueno, bajé la mirada por lo que dijo, sonrojada. Vi a Sakura con un vestido camisero rosa, con escote, y un cinturón blanco, junto a Sasuke... ¡Por Kami-sama, como miraba a Sakura! Una imagen dificil de olvidar, a Ino con un vestido globo violeta y unos aros turquesa, con Sai, no me sorprendió como Ino veía a Sai, era común, ¿no que Ino iría con Kiba?. Mientras que Tenten algo parecido a un sari color chocolate y brazaletes de varios colores, con mi primo. ¿Era mi idea, o todos los hombres... excepto Naruto-kun... miraban lujuriosos a mis amigas? Nah. Todos los vestidos de la más alta calidad y de seda. Sencillas, elegantes y perfectas, según palabras de Ino.

-N-Naruto-kun, tu t-también t-te ves bi-bien-dije

-¡Bueno, pues bailemos 'ttebayo!-gritó

Me tomó la cintura y una mano y empezamos a bailar algo lento. Naruto no era muy coordinado que digamos, me piso algunas veces pero... era Naruto-kun, que más daba. Luego la música cambió a algo fuerte, y yo no sé bailar esa música, pero Naruto me enseñó.

-Se baila sintiéndola, salta, mueve la cabeza, haz lo que sea. Es como tu con el piano-dijo

Después de unos minutos, ya era demasiada gente en el salón entonces tuvimos que salir.

-Gracias Hinata, has hecho de esta una noche muy divertida-y me dio un beso, y yo me dejé llevar. Luego me apretó contra la muralla y nos besamos más apasionadamente y... y luego pasaron cosas que no son necesarias contarlas.

Bueno, después de todo esto, seguía la fiesta... empezó a las ocho... pasé con Naruto-kun unas 4 horas...

-¿Qué hora es, Naruto-kun?-pregunté

-Son como las 2:30 de la mañana-dijo

-¡Uy, es muy tarde!-dije

-Te paso a dejar-dijo

-Lo siento, prometí irme con mis amigas-dije

Las busqué unos minutos, encontré primero a Tenten, luego a Ino y por último a Sakura, todas en lugares diferentes y en los lados más extremos.

-¡Uuuuh, Sai-kun me iba a llevar!-gritó Ino, un poco pasadita de copas

-Oye, cerda, ¿por qué tienes un en vez de dos aros?-preguntó Sakura riendose

-¿Y tú Tenten, que llevas tus brazaletes como sujetadores de tus moños?-preguntó Ino viendola bien

-¿Y tú Hinata, que ya no traes el collar?-preguntó riendo la castaña

Enrojecí por completo y dije: -S-Sakura-san... ¿No es ese Sasuke-san con su cinturón en vez de con el de él?-

Sakura enrojeció y se rio. Luego vio donde estaba Sasuke y fue corriendo a por el cinturón. La escena era algo chistosa, estaban forcejeando por el cinturón, luego Sakura hizo algo que no alcanzamos a notar... y se llevó su cinturón.

-El cinturón es de mi madre, ¡hum!-dijo cuando estaba con nosotras

Empezamos a caminar, todas viviamos cerca, así que íbamos para el mismo lado.

-Oe, ¡hip! Sakura, es-se fue un ¡hip! agarrón fuerte ¡hip!-dijo Ino

-¡Oh, no!-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo-¡Nuestros padres viajaron y no trajimos las llaves!... Así que Hinata, alojanos en tu casa-y se empezaron a reír

Bueno, no es que en verdad todos su papas se hubiesen ido de viaje. Los de Sakura si, pero era obvio que se querían quedar a conversar más rato, y la casa más cómoda era la mía...

* * *

Estoy tomando té con una de mis hijas. Tras pasar los años, me casé con Naruto, y hemos tenido tres hijos hasta ahora, dos niños y una niña.

-Mamá- Himawari Uzumaki, la hija del medio, la peliazul y ojiperla, la timida-Hay un chico que me gusta... ¿qué puedo hacer para que yo le guste?- mi hija, es mi yo pero menor y más delgada, eso sí, tiene la determinación, la mirada y la sonrisa de Naruto-kun

-Pues, para que le gustes, debes hacer cosas-dije-Y, son cosas no tan grandes, pero bastante importantes-ella me miró- Mira, yo creo que uno puede conquistar a alguien sin necesariamente hacer la gran cosa, puedes... pagar algo si él no tiene dinero, apoyarlo en momentos tristes, invitarlo a cosas, no sé-

-¿Cómo conquistaste a mi papá?-preguntó Himawari

-No sé, apoyándolo en momentos dificiles, no sé... pero creo que lo que más importó fue que, siendo cosas pequeñas y sencillas, pude hacerlo verdaderamente importante...- de pronto empezó a sonar una canción en la radio-¿Cómo se llama esta canción?-

-Nagareboshi-dijo Himawari

-Bien bonita...-

* * *

**Alohaaaa! He terminado! Me hice un reto... hacer un NaruHina muuuuucho más largo que el otro, osbvio jajaja, ¿a los que esperaban lemon? Lamentable, para la otra jajajaj, si quieren tal vez muuucho despues, cuando ya sea experimentado en crear fanfics de NaruHina, pueda crear la continuacion, pero mirada desde el punto de Tenten, Sakura e Ino, y osbvio con la parte de Hinata... ¡mentes de alcantarilla, no todo sería lemon! pero bueee, ah, si, tuve que informarme :0 sobre los vestidos **_inner: ¡Tienen nombre?!_** y puse Sorrow and Sadness, si esa cancioncita que tocan en Naruto y cada vez que la escuchas mientras ves lo que sucede da penaaaa... Y UNA DE DIGIMON, WOW, el tema principal, eso si en piano, cuando vi los ultimos capitulos y la tocaban... cuando lo veo Lloroo, no me importa lo que me digan, es que Digimon fue parte de mi infancia y ... bla bla bla, temas personales sobre cuanto adoro Digimon, me imagino **_inner: Te van a bombardeaaar_** cuando termine Naruto, como tendré los mocos colgando por la pena... Dios, que miedo que Naruto termine... no me lo imagino... ¿o sí? Ojalá no sea yaoi, no tengo nada contra eso, ni contra los yuri pero, ilusionando con Hinata y Naruto o Sakura y Sasuke... pobeshitas... blee pero bueno, demasiada última descripción, creo que los estoy aburriendo... o incentivando a matarme por nombrar el final (snif, snif :( ) de Naruto, pero ya los dejooooo para alegria de algunos... y alegria de otros ajjaja... Ah, si, la ultima canción, viendole la letra fue como... se parece justo a lo que escribi antes... y es buena, es el primer ending de Shippuden... ya, chao, si chaoo, alegrense  
**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
